ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Payne
Zoe Payne is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Elise Riggs, Mac Fraser, and Kaori Nishidake. SSX Wild, sporty, and street savvy, Zoe take her winning ways from the pinnacle of the mountain biking scene into frosty new territory. Zoe's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height: '''5’5” *'Weight:'' 130 lbs *'Age: '19 *'Blood Type: B- *'Style: '''Boardercross *'Edging: 12/27 *'Speed: '''11/26 *'Tricks: 13/25 SSX Tricky Zoe has loads of talent, but is plagued by inconsistent performances. Her personality is reflected in her fashion sense. Zoe doesn't care about current trends but always manages to look good. She hates weakness in any form and can be hard on her competitors, but she is much harder on herself. Zoe is street-smart and tough, and can handle herself just fine in any situation. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Downhill Mountain Biking *'Motto:' "Who's lippy?" *'Dream Date: '''Joey Ramone *'Friend:' Moby *'Enemy:' JP & Elise *'Favorite Movie:' China O' Brien *'Favorite Reading: SAS Survival Manual *'''Favorite Music: Punk, Drum n' Bass, Trance *'Favorite Course:' Garibaldi *'Favorite Trick:' Pommel Me *'Other Hobbies:' Mountainbiking *'Greatest Strength:' Attitude *'Greatest Weakness:' Gets distracted, zones out SSX 3 Zoe's style has always pegged her as someone who gives little thought to fads or trends. Instead, she starts new ones. To her, image is nothing, brand names inconsequential, and the opinions of her peers secondary to her own self-image. Zoe enters the new season with a fresh perspective and renewed commitment. The off-season for Zoe was all about finding a balance. She took off on a series of grueling and gnarly solo bike treks into the deepest and most treacherous jungles, and across isolated mountain ranges. Her only motivation was herself. Physically and mentally, she is now at a level few could ever hope to understand. Rider D'N A *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Royal Payne Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Cutting loose *'Thing to Hate:' Inline skaters *'Place to Ride:' Crystal Mt., Washington *'Riding Partner:' Moby Jones *'Riding Victim:' Griff Simmons *'Other Sport:' Mountain biking *'Trick:' Cab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Refused to answer based on \"It wouldn't be a secret then." *'Food:' Turbo Smoothies *'Accessory:' Piercings *'Career Highlight:' Anytime I beat Elise. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:'What do you think? *'''Things You Have Broken: The sound barrier. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Owning my own bike.coffee shop. *'The Word:' "Less talk, more riding." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. *Mac and Peak 1, blah blah blah, show him you're boss! *Mac is so full of it! Take him on before going to Peak 2. SSX Blur Truly in love with mountains and high altitudes, Zoe has dedicated her life to not only being the best snowboarder on the SSX Circuit, but also climbing as many mountains as possible. All by herself! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Favorite Event:' ? *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Mountain biking *'Dislikes:' Inline skaters *'Trait: '''Original *'Partner:' Moby *'Rival:' Griff *'Motivation:'' "Going down the slopes, enjoying the competition." Quotes from DJ Atomika * Check this. Zoe Payne becomes the first snowboarder in the history of the world to break the sound barrier. A bull whip also breaks the sound barrier when it cracks. The crack is a miniature sonic boom. * Zoe Payne says that when she wraps up her snowboarding career, she's gonna concentrate full time on reaching the top of the seven summits. That's the highest peak on each of the seven continents and she's doing it solo. * There's something different about Zoe Payne this year. She's reached a new level fitness and mental acuity. She attributes it to her solo ascent of Aconcagua. * The tallest mountain outside of Asia. Zoe Payne focused her off season pursuits on finding balance. What does that mean for an extreme sports maven? How about a grueling solo bike trek across an isolated mountain range. * Check it. When Zoe Payne is not busting ego's tearin' it up on the SSX circuit, she's blazing trails in the rain forest of Peru where she saw the greatest biodiversity and density of birds on Earth. Stellar. SSX On Tour Zoe has always been the unpredictable one - the one who rides her way - by her rules. This year the circuit sees a Zoe who is taking it one step further. A faster Zoe. A stronger Zoe. A skiing Zoe. Switching to two planks instead of one Zoe has blown the minds of her fans by taking the sport to a new level of madness. Fully living the rock star lifestyle, Zoe is tearing up the circuit with new tricks, new records and new wildness. As usual Zoe has distanced herself from the rest with her skill and her style. *'Nationality: American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Royal Payne After the tour... Became mayor of Big Mountain. Lives above Rob and Bob's Board Shop - with Moby. Rides everyday. SSX (2012) Bio Zoe Payne was born in the rural outskirts of Baltimore, Maryland in 1983 and from a very early ahe she liked to go fast. She latched onto anything that would put the wind in her hair, even managing to get her tricycle up to highway speeds on the hill outside her house. Zoe receaved her first pint-sized dirt bike at age nine --- and never looked back. The only thing that ever got in her way --- was winter. But Zoe discovered that snow offered upbecame a dominating force both in the world of professional snowboarding and on the moto-X circuit. But the overwhelming media attention, endless sponsorship responsibilities, and the daily bureaucracy of two professional circuits forced her to exit the spotlight in disgust. She tried to find her way back to the fun, the adventure. It was a while travelling the globe that she developed an idea. Seeking out fellow snowboarder Mac Fraser and longtime friend and surfer Tane Mumea, Zoe hatched the idea for Team SSX. Backstory Zoe was doing motorcrossing again and was interviewed by DJ Atomika. DNA *Nickname: Demon *Nationality: American *Home Mountain: Flat Top Mountain, West Virginia Relationships Psymon Stark Although Psymon's standing with her is orange neutral in SSX Tricky, but in the next game it was confirmed that she's friends with him through Psymon's profile. She's the only person crazy enough for him, which may speculate Moby's rival standing with Psymon in Blur. 'JP Arsenault' Zoe finds JP very annoying with his narcissistic attitude. Casing point Zoe can't stand JP's guts. In SSX Tricky, before a race is about to began, Zoe teases JP, mainly about his friendship with Luther, offer implying the two might have more then just a simple friendship. "Getting any prettier JP and Luther, might ask you out." Zoe starts chuckling around the middle of her sentence, but finishes it off with a grin. Jp tells her she should go play with her "little friends" implying Moby Jones, who also comes to dislike JP. 'Griff Simmons' A possibility speculated that Zoe can't stand to be in the same room with him, mostly due to Griff's hyperactivity. This also goes on in Blur. Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Leader by Bif Naked (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Zoe's Theme by by CDT and John Morgan (Theme) *Wobble by Aphrodite (Requested) Voice Actresses Bif Naked - SSX-SSX 3 (2000-2003) Gallery Zoe final306x604.jpg|Concept art of Zoe in SSX (2012) ZOE_design_evolution656x369_656x369.jpg|Early designs of Zoe in SSX (2012) ZOE design evolution540 - kopie.jpg|Zoe has been redesigned evolving from left to right. Triva *Zoe's lottery purchase would be a Deep Cove Beachfront. *Zoe's has a pet Lab/Rottie called Tiger. *In Zoe's pocket's?-Kiwi jelly beans. *Person Zoe admires most is Spies. *Superhero power- Planet busting super burps. *Zoe's dream date in Tricky (Joey Ramone), is the only dream date who is dead. Joey Ramone died 6 months prior to SSX Tricky's November, 2001's release. Hence the lines "Joey Ramone this one's for you!" and "That one's for you, Joey!" *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *Zoe's favorite food is Turbo smoothies. *Zoe currently is living with Moby up in the mountains. *Zoe is the only SSX character who still snowboards, 'after the tour'. *She and Maya are the 3rd oldest females in the series thus far, behind Elise at 28 (On Tour), and Seeiah at 29 (what her age maybe in On Tour). *She's the only character other than Allegra, to tolerate Psymon's antics. *She's the only character other than Seeiah, to be voiced by a singer (Bif Naked). *According to Atomika in SSX3 she has a good singing voice. This is a referance to her voice actress Bif Naked.